Czarna Magia Hermiony
by fiolet2602
Summary: Hermiona Granger okazuje się być córką Lorda Voldemorta. Jak poradzi sobie z tak szokującą wiadomością? Czy będzie potrafiła żyć jak przed wyjściem na jaw tajemnicy? Uprzedzam, że to nie kanon! Mroczne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wszyscy bohaterowie należą do J. K. Rowling.

To miał być najgorszy dzień w jej życiu… Przeciągnęła się w swoim łóżku i po chwili z trudem wstała. Szybko poszła do łazienki - jej koleżanki spały, a przecież nie będzie to trwało wiecznie, prawda? Zawsze, gdy tylko miały okazję, próbowały jej przeszkadzać w taki sposób, by nic nie mogła im udowodnić. Niestety często im się to udawało. Kiedy się budziły i zauważały, że jeszcze się nie myła, wykorzystywały to i jedna z nich zajmowała łazienkę aż do końca śniadania (a jednocześnie do chwili przed początkiem lekcji), podczas gdy druga szła do Wielkiej Sali zjeść posiłek, biorąc na wynos porcję dla przyjaciółki. Tak, Hermiona miała ciężkie życie w Hogwarcie. Co prawda miała przyjaciół, ale… No właśnie - ale. Kiedy ktoś próbował ją skrzywdzić, nie robili nic, by jej pomóc. Cicho westchnęła, chcąc wyprzeć z głowy te bardzo nieprzyjemne myśli. Szybko się umyła, ubrała i wzięła torbę. Dopiero na zewnątrz dormitorium odetchnęła z ulgą - na forum szkoły nic jej nie zrobią.

Niemalże wbiegła do Wielkiej Sali, nawet nie próbując ukryć, że się spieszyła. Wyjęła ze swojej torby opasłą księgę i zaczęła ją z zainteresowaniem czytać, ignorując pogardliwe spojrzenia niektórych. Nie obchodziło jej to. Obok niej ludzie rozmawiali, ale ona tak nie chciała i nie potrafiła. Po skończonym posiłku wstała od stołu i wyszła z sali odprowadzona oszczerstwami. Zgarbiła się. Tego już nie potrafiła zignorować. Całe szczęście, że panowała nad sobą na tyle, by nie płakać w obecności wszystkich… Mogła sobie na to pozwolić tylko, gdy nikt nie patrzył.

Później tego dnia, tuż po końcu lekcji eliksirów, zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Nie spieszyła się, wolała nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Poczekała, aż wszyscy uczniowie wyjdą, a potem z pochyloną głową ruszyła do drzwi. Bardzo ją zaskoczyło, kiedy profesor zwrócił się do niej:

-Chodź tu!

Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nikogo oprócz niej i Severusa Snape'a nie było w klasie. Drżącym palcem wskazała siebie i spojrzała na profesora pytająco. Chociaż wystarczyło jej odwagi tylko na chwilę, on zauważył jej nieme pytanie i skinął głową.

-Tak, ty.

Podeszła do niego i bardzo cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie zapytała:

-Czy zrobiłam jakiś błąd w wypracowaniu? - Nie potrafiła znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia.

-Nie. Nie wszystko kręci się wokół nauki. Wiesz, że mamy wojnę, prawda?

-Tak. Ale co ja mam…

-Milcz! Dumbledore kazał mi się Tobą zająć, ale według mnie to bezsensowne. Zachciało się staruchowi kolejnego szpiega. - powiedział zgryźliwie.

-Ja? Szpiegiem? Jakim cudem? Przecież nie jestem czystej krwi! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna nagle zapominając o swoim strachu przed nauczycielem i lekkiej depresji, w którą od pewnego czasu wpadała.

Profesor spojrzał na nią z nagłym zainteresowaniem. Może jednak przetrwały pewne okruchy tej niegdyś tak wojowniczej i odważnej dziewczyny? Postanowił, że jej powie. Tak, czy tak to pomysł tego idioty, Dumbledore'a, więc będzie na kogo zwalić winę. Z tą pocieszającą myślą rzekł:

-Jesteś córką Voldemorta.

-Co?!

Postanowił wybaczyć jej to karygodne zachowanie w stosunku do nauczyciela - w końcu miała dość poważny nowy problem na głowie. Stwierdziwszy, że mogłaby pomyśleć, że on - Severus Snape ma serce był nie do zniesienia, toteż powiedział:

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, Voldi - jak go niektórzy głupcy nazywają - i wreszcie, Czarny Pan, jak każe się nazywać swoim pupilkom, jest twoim ojcem. Zrozumiałaś?

-Nie! - wrzasnęła.

-Nie? - zapytał zdziwiony.

Na krótką chwilę zamienili się swoimi normalnymi zachowaniami. Wrzasnęła po raz kolejny "NIE!" zanim on zdążył wlepić jej szlaban, okrzyczeć czy odjąć gigantyczną ilość jej domowi, czyli dość szybko.

-T-to niemożliwe... - udało jej się wyjąkać, po czym wybuchła płaczem.

Nauczyciel zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. I on będzie musiał z nią pracować…? Czy musi zachowywać jak opętana hormonami nastolatka? Westchnął. W końcu _jest _nastolatką… "Nie ma to jak pomysły Dumbledore'a…" - pomyślał z ironią.

-Jak widać, nie.

-W takim razie jak… - zaczęła zadawać pytanie, na które nie znał odpowiedzi i szczerze mówiąc raczej nie będzie się starać znaleźć odpowiedzi.

-Nie wiem. To będzie jedno z zadań wyznaczonych przez Zakon dla ciebie. - warknął, licząc, że dziewczyna zamilknie, a najlepiej wyjdzie.

Miał wyjątkowe szczęście - jego pragnienie się spełniło. To jeszcze bardziej go zdziwiło - zwykle gadatliwa i ciągle zadająca pytania dziewczyna tak po prostu, po cichu przyjęła do wiadomości, że jest córką bardzo potężnego czarnoksiężnika? Coś mu się tu nie zgadzało, jednak nie zamierzał odkrywać co.

Dziewczyna po wyjściu z sali poczuła, że jest na granicy wybuchu płaczem. Dlaczego to spotkało właśnie ją? Przecież jest tyle Śligonek, które chcą się spodobać Malfoy'owi, a to na pewno by im pomogło… Próbowała się opanować, ale to było silniejsze od niej - zaczęła płakać. Z przerażeniem zauważyła, że jest na tłocznym korytarzu. Szybko zasłoniła usta, z których wydobywał się dźwięk, lecz nie dało to wiele. Czując na sobie spojrzenia większości osób na korytarzu, zaczęła biec. Próby uspokojenia się spełzły na niczym. Bo jak się uspokoić, kiedy wszyscy się na ciebie gapią? Musiała znaleźć jakieś odosobnione miejsce, w którym nikt jej nie usłyszy i nie zobaczy. Skierowała się w stronę dworu. Był wczesny wrzesień, więc większość uczniów próbowała na nowo przyzwyczaić się do nauki po dwu miesięcznych wakacjach. Miała szczęście - nikogo nie było. Dzień był już typowo jesienny (deszczowy, nieprzyjemny i odpychający) i było dość chłodno. Temperatura szybko dała jej o sobie znać. Nie wzięła nic do okrycia się, ponieważ musiałaby przejść przez całą szkołę i do swojego dormitorium. Jej koleżanki na pewno już były w pokoju wspólnym domu lwa, a gdyby ją zobaczyły… Aż się wzdrygnęła. Zaczynała mieć dość takiego życia. Od dawna żałowała, że poszła do szkoły magii, dlatego że jej pochodzenie dawało jej o sobie znać na każdym kroku. W pewnej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że już tak nie będzie. Jest córką Lorda Voldemorta, do cholery! Z satysfakcją uniosła wyżej głowę. Nie da się tak łatwo. Będzie musiała wykorzystać swoją nową szansę. Od czego by tu zacząć? Nie wiedziała. Po raz kolejny westchnęła. Przecież nie może tego ogłosić całej szkole… Jej ojciec (wzdrygnęła się myśląc tak o nim) nie może jeszcze o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ dawno by była pod jego opieką - na pewno ma koneksje. Przygryzła wargę. Co ona zrobi?! Nagle cała sytuacja ją przytłoczyła. Zwinęła się w kłębek i zaczęła cicho szlochać.

Po pewnym czasie uspokoiła się. Jej emocje nadal były bardzo rozchwiane, ale już prawie wróciły do normalnego stanu. Niedługo później zaczęła myśleć trzeźwo. W duchu skarciła się za takie dziecinne zachowanie. Przecież przez to jej życie będzie zagrożone! Nie może tego zacząć wykorzystywać, ponieważ to niehonorowe! Jest Gryfonką, to, że nagle zdała sobie sprawę czyją jest córką, to nie zmienia jej i jej cech czy odczuć! Swoją drogą, będzie musiała sprawdzić, czy Snape się z niej nie nabijał - to pewnie jest głupi żart Śligonów, którzy wciągnęli niego swojego opiekuna. To znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne. Tak, tak właśnie zrobi. Gdyby ktoś był obok niej, zauważyłby, że czuje coraz większą pewność siebie. Skoro Voldemort o niej nie wie, a wszyscy którzy wiedzą (a najwyraźniej jest takich osób sporo, skoro mówi jej o tym jej profesor od Eliksirów) udają, że tak nie jest, to ona też będzie udawała! Może po jakimś czasie, odkryje, że to wszystko było snem? Miała na to wielką nadzieję. Czując, że jej wszystkie mięśnie zdrętwiały, podniosła się ociężale. Hermiona Granger skierowała się do biblioteki, żeby jak co dzień odrobić wszystkie lekcje zadane przez nauczycieli.


	2. Chapter 2

Tej nocy nie mogła zasnąć. Gdy tylko zaczynała mieć nadzieję, że odpływa, przypominała sobie straszną prawdę, której dowiedziała się podczas dnia. Po kilku godzinach zrezygnowała. Spojrzała na zegarek i westchnęła. Był środek nocy! Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób przetrwa następny dzień. Z cichym, jednak ciężkim westchnięciem stwierdziła, że musi odciągnąć swoją uwagę od dręczącej jej wiadomości. Po chwili myślenia pomyślała, że najlepszym na to sposobem będzie poczytać. Niestety biblioteka była zamknięta, a ona nie wypożyczała żadnych książek… Jej koleżanki spokojnie spały. Mimo że były dla niej tak niemiłe, nie chciała ich budzić. Po przemyśleniu swojej sytuacji (zero książek), olśniło ją. Ostatnio skończyła czytać po raz kolejny "Dzieje Hogwartu" i odkryła wzmiankę między wierszami o ukrytym pokoju mogącym dawać cokolwiek się wymarzy pod warunkiem, że naprawdę się tego pragnie. Niezłe masło maślane, stwierdziła pod nosem, jednak fotograficzna pamięć czasami była zawadą… Zrzuciła z siebie grubą kołdrę i wstała z łóżka. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok, wyszła z wieży Hogwartu. Na szczęście wiedziała gdzie jest wejście do Pokoju Życzeń. Szła bardzo szybko, żeby żaden nauczyciel jej nie złapał. Już po chwili stała przed celem swojej krótkiej podróży. Skupiła się i trzykrotnie powtórzyła w myślach: "Chcę znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie będę mogła w spokoju poczytać książki idealne dla mnie, podobne do tych, o których podświadomie myślę." Już po chwili ukazały się przed nią drzwi. Była lekko zdziwiona, ponieważ spodziewała się, że się pomyliła… Jednak bez problemu otworzyła drzwi i niepewnie weszła do środka. Pomieszczenie było małe. Wzdłuż ścian stały regały pełne książek. Na środku stał wielki, bardzo wygodnie wyglądający skórzany fotel, obok którego stał mały stolik i lampa, żeby można było czytać bez przeszkód. Pokój wyglądał bardzo przytulnie. Włączona lampa na szczęście oświetlała całe pomieszczenie. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Była bardzo ciekawa, jakie książki wybrał Pokój Życzeń, uważając, że będą dla niej idealne. Wolno podeszła do jednej ze ścian z coraz większymi obawami. Wybrała jedną z książek, nie patrząc na jej tytuł. Za bardzo się stresowała. Dopiero kiedy usiadła w fotelu, przeczytała napis na okładce i od razu zrobiło jej się słabo. "1000 Najczarniejszych Zaklęć" raczej nie było odprężającą lekturą… Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego coś miałoby stwierdzić, że akurat ona jest zainteresowana czarną magią… Przecież prawie o niej nie czytała, może z wyjątkiem jednej lub dwóch książek z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece. Przeczytała w życiu kilkaset ksiąg o białej magii. To niesprawiedliwe! Co prawda czasem miała głupie myśli w stylu "A może by tak użyć tamtego zaklęcia na tym wyśmiewającym się ze mnie chłopaku?", ale chyba każdego czasami ponosiła złość, prawda? Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Wpadła na pomysł. To pewnie przez jej myśli o jej ojcu - czarnoksiężniku. Oczywiście wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, lecz nie chciała tego przyznać. Czując, że za chwilę zwariuje z natłoku ponurych myśli, zaczęła czytać książkę. Na początku było jej trochę niedobrze czytając wszystkie bardzo szczegółowe opisy, ale później przyzwyczaiła się. Książka była bardzo gruba, a czcionka mała, więc kiedy nadszedł czas pobudki przez wielki dzwon dzwonił tak głośno, że szansę przespania miały tylko skacowane lub bardzo ciężko śpiące osoby. Niestety, grube drzwi sprawiły, że go nie usłyszała. Dopiero drugi dzwon, tym razem na śniadanie, zwrócił jej uwagę. Okazało się, że jej obawy się spełniły - była bardzo zmęczona. Lektura tak ją pochłonęła, że nie zauważyła upływu czasu i faktu, że gdyby tylko przestała czytać, od razu by odpłynęła. Nie wiedziała, czy jacyś nauczyciele patrolują teraz korytarz, a do tego mogliby przechodzić tędy jacyś uczniowie, więc obawiała się wychodzić, ale przecież musiała! Tylko niekoniecznie już teraz. Skupiła się i już po chwili leżały przed nią rzeczy, które wymyśliła. Niestety nie pojawiło się jedzenie. Szkoda. Uświadomiła sobie, że będzie musiała pójść do Wielkiej Sali… Przebrała się w mundurek. Sprawdziła w lustrze, czy wygląda normalnie. Niestety tak nie było. Miała podkrążone oczy, wyglądała na zmęczoną i trochę, jakby się poddała. Pomyślała, że będzie musiała pobiec szybko do dormitorium po torbę na książki, ale w następnym momencie leżała przed nią wypełniona wszystkimi potrzebnymi jej rzeczami. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz musi tylko umyć twarz… Zwykle brała prysznic przed śniadaniem, jednak dzisiaj nie miała na to czasu. Niewiele myśląc porwała książkę ze stolika, wepchnęła ją do swojej nowej torby i pobiegła na śniadanie po drodze korzystając z łazienki. Kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, prawie wszyscy już tam byli. Zauważyła, że kilka osób zwróciło na nią uwagę, w tym profesorzy zajmujący się eliksirami i transmutacją. Kobieta była chyba zatroskana wyglądem swojej najlepszej uczennicy, podczas gdy mężczyzna patrzył na nią niewzruszony. Szybko podeszła do wolnego miejsca przy stole. Tak jak codziennie, wszystkie miejsca obok jej "przyjaciół" były zajęte, a oni nie zwracali na nią najmniejszej uwagi. To był początek ich piątej klasy, a Harry ciągle zadręczał się śmiercią Cedrica. Na początku próbowała w jakiś sposób pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela, ale szybko okazało się, że robi to na pokaz. Zacisnęła zęby, by powstrzymać się od prychnięcia. Potter robił to by być w centrum uwagi. Kiedy to zauważyła, zwróciła mu uwagę, za co zrobił jej awanturę. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć! Myślała, że go zna, a on jest odważny, przyjacielski i lojalny, ale pomyliła się. Okazało się, że to Severus Snape miał rację. Zaczęła jeść śniadanie, mimo że bardzo jej się nie chciało. Nie może stać się anorektyczką przez jedną informację. Jak przy każdym posiłku chciała wyjąć swoją książkę, by ją poczytać, jednak przypomniała sobie o czym jest… Mimo to, bardzo ją korciło. Po chwili myślenia, uśmiechnęła się chytrze. W końcu po coś się uczyła się przez te cztery lata, prawda? Dyskretnie rozejrzała się, sprawdzając czy ktoś się na nią patrzy. Okazało się, że nikt przy jej stole, a wątpiła, że ktokolwiek spoza jej domu byłby nią zainteresowany. Pochyliła się, udając, że coś jej spadło (ostrożności nigdy za wiele!) i w tej pozycji wymieniła okładkami podręcznik od Zaklęć z książką z Pokoju Życzeń, schowała podręcznik z powrotem do torby i wynurzyła się spod stołu jak gdyby nic się nie stało. W trakcie trwania posiłku, przeczytała koleiny rozdział. Nie martwiła się, że ktoś zauważy jej niedozwoloną rzecz, ponieważ nikt na nią nie patrzył, a w dodatku żaden z jej kolegów nie zauważyłby różnicy pomiędzy zaklęciami czarno, a biało magicznymi. Książka znowu ją pochłonęła. Zauważyła, że powinna iść na lekcje dopiero, gdy osoby siedzące obok niej wstały. Wstając, zauważyła, że profesor Snape ciągle jej się przygląda. "Och, nie. Zauważył, że się na niego patrzę!" - pomyślała Hermiona z paniką. - "A co jak…" Wzięła głęboki oddech, skinęła nauczycielowi, żeby nie pomyślał, że jest źle wychowana i wyszła z sali równym krokiem. Miała nadzieję, że jej ciało nie zdradza, jak bardzo się przestraszyła…

Chwilę później była w sali od Transmutacji. Musiała się bardzo starać, żeby nie ulec pragnieniu, by sięgnąć po książkę. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści i wyprostowała się. Siedziała w ławce z jakąś dziewczyną, której nie znała. Nie czuła potrzeby, by ją poznawać szczególnie, że gdy tylko mogła rozmawiała lub wysyłała sobie liściki ze swoją przyjaciółką. Westchnęła i przygotowała się do lekcji. Chwilę później nauczycielka rozpoczęła lekcję. Wyjątkowo nie słuchała, ponieważ nie mogła się skupić. Jej książka jakby ją przyciągała… Przez całą lekcję jedyną rzeczą, którą robiła, było powstrzymanie się przed sięgnięciem po książkę. Po raz pierwszy się nie zgłosiła, bo nawet nie zauważyła, że jakieś pytanie zostało zadane. Pod koniec lekcji nauczycielka zapisała na tablicy pracę domową. Dziewczyna z wielkim wysiłkiem skupiła się na przepisaniu zawartości tablicy. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to co ma zrobić. Gdy tylko profesor ogłosiła koniec lekcji, szybko wstała i prawie wybiegła z sali, którą opuściła jako pierwsza. Kiedy tylko znalazła się na korytarzu, pobiegła w nieokreśloną stronę, mając nadzieję, że będzie miała możliwość odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem.

- Byłam zaniepokojona. Po raz pierwszy od czterech lat, Hermiona spóźniła się na śniadanie, do tego wyglądała, jakby nie przespała całej nocy. Na szczęście, jak zwykle czytała przy śniadaniu, ponieważ inaczej jej zachowanie byłoby zbyt dziwne i przypuszczałabym, że ktoś się pod nią podszywa. Później, gdy posiłek dobiegł końca, nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dotychczas robiła tak tylko kiedy chciała porozmawiać, z którymś z nas, a dzisiaj się zaczytała. To można łatwo wyjaśnić, ponieważ jest molem książkowym, ale jej sztywny krok? W dodatku kiedy weszła do sali był podobny, a nie jak na początku myślałam - przez Severusa. Jednak najdziwniejsze zachowanie panny Granger zdarzyło się podczas lekcji. Zawsze najbardziej aktywna uczennica, wszystko notująca i odpowiadająca na pytania, dzisiaj tępo wpatrywała się w tablicę i obudziła się tylko na chwilę, by przepisać co jest zadane. A to nie koniec! Gdy tylko ogłosiłam koniec lekcji, wybiegła z sali jakby się paliło… - opowiadała z zaangażowaniem Minerwa McGonagall.

- Dziękuję, Minerwo. Czy ktoś jeszcze zauważył dziwne zachowanie panny Granger? - zapytał nadal się uśmiechając i jedząc dropsa.

- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, Albusie, ale panna Granger nie pojawiła się na żadnym posiłku, z wyjątkiem śniadania. - warknął Snape.

- Tak! I nie było jej na żadnej lekcji po Transmutacji… - powiedział Flitwick.

- Hm… Rozumiem. Czy ktoś wie gdzie jest panna Granger?

Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami. Byli w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu. Staruszek wezwał ich, żeby wyjaśnić dzisiejsze zachowanie uczennicy. Nie chciał, by jeden dzień, zwłaszcza po usłyszeniu tak strasznej nowiny, zaważył na reszcie jej życia… Niestety zapomniał wyczarować kolegom krzesła lub fotele. Kiedy zauważył, że wszyscy stoją tylko parsknął śmiechem i powiedział:

- Wiecie, ostatnio okazało się, że Hermiona Granger jest córką Toma.

- Słucham? - zdziwiła się większość nauczycieli. Nie obchodziło ich imię ojca jednej z uczennic i nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego przełożony im to mówi. Może coś mu się pomieszało w głowie?

- Albus miał na myśli to, że ojcem Hermiony Granger jest Tom Marvolo Riddle, inaczej nazywany Lordem Voldemortem. - wytłumaczył Snape.

Reakcje były różne - jedni chcieli, by dziewczyna została usunięta ze szkoły, inni, żeby jeszcze raz poddać ją testowaniu przez Tiarę Przydziału, pomysłów było aż za wiele.

W końcu Dumbledore'owi udało się przekonać nauczycieli, by zaufali mu i podejmując tak ważne decyzje, myśleli o osobie, której życie się zmieni. Wymagało to dużo jego cierpliwości. Mimo że był wyjątkowo cierpliwym człowiekiem i tak mało brakowało, aby nawet on się zdenerwował…


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona była w Pokoju Życzeń. Czytała. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, dlaczego czuła tak wielką potrzebę, by czytać tą książkę... Zupełnie inaczej niż normalnie - bez swojej ciekawości. W sumie, to dlaczego dziwiło ją to? Przecież uwielbiała czytać. To normalne dla mola książkowego, jakim niewątpliwie była! Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło odkąd weszła do pokoju. Minuty? Godziny? Nie miała pojęcia. Mimo jej obaw, nawet nie oderwała wzroku od tekstu. Kogo obchodzi, która jest godzina? Na pewno nie ją! Dopiero gdy skończyła książkę, spojrzała na zegarek. W jej głowie powstał straszny mętlik. To niemożliwe, że minęło tyle czasu! Była załamana. Dochodziła piąta w nocy... Weszła do pomieszczenia ponad piętnaście minut temu... Westchnęła. Nie mogła liczyć na wyspanie się - dwie godziny raczej nie zadowoliłyby nikogo... Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak książka na nią działała! "Zbierz się w sobie! Chyba nie chcesz dać satysfakcji Malfoyowi i jego spółce?" - pomyślała. Dodało jej to trochę otuchy. Dlaczego ma się przejmować? Po co? To nie miało najmniejszego sensu! Westchnęła. Musiała pójść spać. Przed wypełnieniem swojego małego marzenia (była naprawdę zmęczona!), wyczarowała budzik i nastawiła go, by być w stanie nie spóźnić się na śniadanie. Dwie godziny wydawały się niczym. Mało tego - czuła się gorzej niż przed drzemką. Wstała tylko dlatego, że przypomniała sobie o wczorajszym przegapieniu lekcji. Jak ona mogła na to pozwolić?! Przecież nauka jest najważniejsza! To było jej motto odkąd zaczęła się uczyć i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać, o nie! Mało tego, postanowiła się uczyć jeszcze więcej! Z tym postanowieniem zaczęła się przebierać. Nie mogła przecież nie zmieniać bielizny... Głęboko westchnęła, myśląc o problemach, których sobie narobiła nie idąc wczoraj do szkoły. Szybko wyszła z pokoju i poszła do Wielkiej Sali. Tak się zamyśliła, że nie usłyszała żadnego z dwóch sygnałów. Musi się skupić. Bo co jest najważniejsze dla owocnej nauki? Oczywiście, skupienie! Znowu spóźniła się na śniadanie, ale tym razem nie była tak speszona. Weszła pewnym krokiem, który się nie zmienił, mimo wszystkich obecnych w sali w nią wpatrzonych. Przecież była Gryfonką! Co to dla niej? Z tym postanowieniem zachowania odwagi, usiadła na wolnym miejscu przy stole. Spojrzała na swój zegarek. Niedobrze! Zostało tylko pięć minut do końca posiłku! Zrezygnowała z czytania na rzecz bardzo szybkiego jedzenia. Niestety nie miała czasu na zwyczajową poranną kawę, a szkoda. Napój zawsze pomagał jej się skupić.

Tak jak normalnie, była pod klasą przed innymi. Tym razem zajęciami były Zaklęcia. Kiedy profesor Flitwick wpuścił ich do klasy, szybko weszła do środka. Zaczęła myśleć o swoim wczorajszym zachowaniu. Co ją napadło? Nie miała pojęcia... Największym problemem był brak notatek. Kogo poprosić? Nie miała przyjaciół, zresztą, ani Harry, ani Ron nic nie notowali. Ginny była o rok młodsza. Może jakiś Krukon? To właśnie oni najczęściej robili notatki z lekcji. Czy znała jakiegoś? Zastanowiła się przez chwilę i przypomniała sobie o Justinie. Siedzieli razem na Numerologii, na której jej wczoraj nie było. Jednak na Eliksiry i Obronę przed czarną magią nie chodzili razem. Rozejrzała się po klasie, a jej wzrok padł na Nevila. Może on? Nie była pewna. Mimo swoich obaw (jakimi na pewno były strach o niedokładność lub pomyłki), postanowiła podejść po lekcji do chłopaka. Z tym postanowieniem poczuła się znacznie lepiej i skupiła się na lekcji. Na szczęście, jej myśli nie zajęły długo - profesor zaczynał czytać listę obecności. Kiedy nadszedł czas na zgłoszenie się, Hermiona zawołała "Jestem!". Później uczyli się nowego zaklęcia. Dziewczyna opanowała je bardzo szybko. Niestety nie zauważyła spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył ją Draco Malfoy. Zaczęła żałować, że nie przyniosła żadnej książki do czytania. Profesor pozwalał jej czytać, wiedząc, że nie zaczęłaby tego robić, nie opanowując wcześniej materiału, który zadał. Nie wiedząc, co może robić, zaczęła obserwować klasę. W tym roku większość jej lekcji była ze Śligonami. Szczerze mówiąc, nie widziała różnicy pomiędzy ich przytykami, a reszty szkoły. No... Może były trochę bardziej wredne... Jednak nie robiło jej to dużej różnicy. Popatrzyła się na chłopca, od którego planowała pożyczyć notatki. Kompletnie nie wychodziło mu to zaklęcie. W ogóle jej to nie zdziwiło. Neville nie miał talentu do rzucania zaklęć, niestety żadnego typu... Miała nadzieję, że jego notatki są chociaż trochę lepsze! Popatrzyła się na innych Gryfonów. Harry i Ron przestali sobie radzić, po tym jak ona przestała im pomagać. Lavender i Parvati nawet nie próbowały rzucać zaklęcia. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Czasami potrafiły być bardzo przydatne. Reszta niby odważnych osób z klasy, jak w myślach nazywała Gryfonów (duża ilość uciekała, jak tylko zobaczyli jakąkolwiek trudność), nie interesowało jej. Przeniosła swój wzrok na Śligonów. Ku jej zdziwieniu, większość całkiem nieźle dawała sobie radę. Malfoy najwyraźniej opanował już zaklęcie, ponieważ rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, Blasem Zabinim. Malfoy był do niej podobny w tym, że próbował czegoś, aż mu się to udało. Z tego co Hermiona zdążyła zauważyć, Zaklęcia były dla niego jednym z najprostszych przedmiotów... Zanim zwróciła swoją uwagę na kolejnych uczniów z domu węża, zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Na prawdę jej się nudziło. W ostatniej chwili przed opuszczeniem przez Nevilla klasę, przypomniała sobie o swoim planie poproszenia go o notatki. Bez nich czuła się bardzo źle. A co jak akurat to będzie na SUM-ach? Była coraz bardziej zmartwiona. Mimo że znała ten materiał, wolała mieć go na papierze, nie tylko w głowie. Znów się zamyśliła! Podczas tego krótkiego czasu chłopak zdążył opuścić klasę! Cicho westchnęła i szybko za nim poszła. Po wyjściu z klasy zauważyła, że Longbottom zaraz wejdzie do męskiej toalety, a ona raczej wolała tam nie wchodzić. Właśnie dlatego zawołała:

- Neville! Poczekaj!

Chłopak nawet się nie odwrócił i był coraz bliżej toalety. Przygryzła wargę i potruchtała za nim. Po chwili już stukała go w ramię (był dość powolny).

- O, Hermiona! Cześć. - przywitał się.

- Cześć, Neville. Mam prośbę: czy mógłbyś pożyczyć mi notatki z wczorajszych lekcji? Nie było mnie. - poprosiła.

Zdziwienie chłopaka było bardzo widoczne. - Chcesz pożyczyć notatki? Ty? Ode mnie?

- Tak... Mogłabym? - Hermiona czuła się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Czy on przypadkiem nie czekał na koniec przerwy, by nie dawać jej swoich notatek? Zrobiło jej się smutno. Myślała, że kto, jak kto, ale Neville zrozumie!

- E... Wiesz co muszę już iść... Za chwilę koniec przerwy... - Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

Nastolatek chyba musiał zauważyć łzy w jej oczach, ponieważ zbladł i wyjąkał:

- O mój Boże! Babcia miała rację! I profesor Snape też! Jestem do niczego! Her-hermiono, nie płacz, proszę! Ja nie chciałem!

Dziewczyna była załamana, że nie ma kogo poprosić o notatki. Do tego jeszcze ta sprawa jej prawdziwego ojca... Potrzebowała kogoś, do pozbierania się. Dlatego jeszcze mocniej się rozpłakała. Neville nie był pewny co ma robić. Następne były Eliksiry... Snape go zabije! Z drugiej strony, Hermiona była jego koleżanką i często pomagała mu na lekcjach... Chłopak cicho westchnął. Musiał jej pomóc - jego Puchońska część duszy nie pozwoli mu zrobić nic innego. Dlatego objął dziewczynę i odprowadził ją do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie miał innego pomysłu. Obecnie znajdowało się tam sporo uczniów. Szybko zaprowadził ją do swojego dormitorium. Nikogo nie było w środku. Lekcja na pewno już się zaczęła... Teraz już nie było odwrotu. Machnięciem różdżki posłał swoje łóżko. Nie był pewny co robić. Jak się pociesza dziewczynę…? Postanowił nie myśleć o tym. Wyczarował koc i polecił dziewczynie wygodnie się ułożyć na pościeli. Przez głupie ograniczenia Hogwartu, nie mógł zaprowadzić koleżanki do jej pokoju… Zauważył, że dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła. Dobrze. Co teraz? Przypomniał sobie poradę dyrektora: "Na smutek najlepsze są słodycze." Wreszcie wiedział co robić. Niestety kiedy odwrócił się, by pójść do kuchni (kiedyś jeden z jego kolegów nie uważał i teraz pewnie wszyscy piętnastolatkowie wiedzieli gdzie ona jest), Hermiona złapała go za rękę, popatrzyła na niego błagalnie i powiedziała:

- Proszę, nie idź.

I co on miał zrobić?! Skoro miał nie opuszczać pomieszczenia i dać jej coś słodkiego… Nagle przypomniał sobie, że w kufrze ma pudełko czekoladek. Szybko je wyjął i otworzył pudełko. Później podszedł do swojego łóżka i zaproponował jej jedną.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się na niego gapić. "O co mu chodzi?" - myślała w panice. - "Czy on próbuje mi coś zrobić? Uśpić?" - widocznie zaczęła blednąć, ponieważ chłopak spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

- Czy coś się stało? Nie lubisz czekolady? Jesteś uczulona? Może jesteś na diecie? O mój Boże, Hermiono! Nie miałem pojęcia! Przepraszam! - Widać było, że za chwilę się rozpłacze. Na co mu były te głupie rady Dyrektora? Teraz jedna z nielicznych osób, które go w miarę lubiły myśli, że chciał ją otruć, albo jej zaszkodzić! Zaczęły mu drżeć wargi.

- Neville, co się stało? - Oczywiście, dziewczyna martwiła się o niego zamiast skończyć się wypłakiwać.

- N-nic, Hermiono. Dlaczego jesteś smutna? - zapytał niepewnie.

- T-to po prostu… Nie mam z kim porozmawiać. Harry i Ron mnie ignorują, Ginny ma swoje koleżanki, Lavender i Parvati mnie nie lubią… Jestem taka samotna!

- Och? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Wiesz, ja czuję się podobnie. Odkąd pokłóciłaś się z Harrym i Ronem ignorują wszystkich chłopaków - dziewczyn oczywiście nie, bo ich popularność je przyciąga… Dean i Seamus nigdy za mną nie przepadali… Poza Tobą, Ginny i chłopakami wszyscy zawsze uważali mnie za ciamajdę. - Westchnął.

Nagle Hermiona podniosła głowę, a jej oczy się rozjaśniły. Widać było u niej nadzieję. "A gdyby tak…?" Postanowiła spróbować. - Wiesz, Neville… Skoro oboje jesteśmy samotni, to może my się zaprzyjaźnimy? Nasze problemy się rozwiążą.

Chłopak pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. To mógł być świetny pomysł! - Bardzo chętnie. Czy coś innego leży Ci na sercu? - Po jej reakcji był pewny, że tak. - Co jest?

- Ja… ja niestety nie mogę Ci powiedzieć… T-to taje-tajemnica… - popatrzyła na niego błagalnie, jakby prosząc, by jej nie pytał.

- Rozumiem. Nie musisz mi mówić. Może kiedyś mi powiesz.

- Dziękuję. Która godzina? - zapytała lekko nieprzytomnie.

- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Może powinnaś sobie odpuścić dzisiejsze zajęcia? - zaproponował z troską.

- Nie. Nie mogę. Już wystarczy, że wczoraj mnie nie było. - Przypomniała sobie od czego zaczęła się ich rozmowa - wczorajszych notatek. - Prawie bym zapomniała… Mogę pożyczyć twoje notatki z wczorajszego dnia? - zapytała rzeczowo.

- A! Jasne. - Wręczył jej kilka pergaminów. - Proszę.

Hermiona przejrzała je i cicho westchnęła. On też nie potrafił dobrze notować. - Dzisiaj spotykamy się w bibliotece. Nauczę Cię jak umiejętnie sporządzać notatki, bo te są bardzo słabe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiona i Neville siedzieli razem w bibliotece już od kilku godzin. Dziewczynie udało się już wytłumaczyć jak tworzyć logiczne i pożyteczne notatki. Ku jej zdziwieniu, poszło zaskakująco łatwo, nawet łatwiej niż było z jej poprzednimi przyjaciółmi... Miała nadzieję, że uda im się porozumieć. W końcu przyjaźnili się przez aż cztery lata! Mieli w tym czasie tyle przygód, tyle lekcji, tyle razem odrabianych prac domowych... Stop! Nie może ciągle o nich myśleć! Musi czymś zająć swoją uwagę. Tylko czym? Kiedy nie myśli o niczym innym, jak o wykonywanej czynności? Zastanowiła się chwilę. Na pewno nauka. Czy coś jeszcze? Wpadła tylko na jeszcze jeden pomysł: czytanie. Myśl! Dumała przez kilka minut i nie wpadła na nic innego. Po chwili zauważyła, że właściwie, to nie miała innych hobby czy zainteresowań... Była coraz bardziej smutna i po części przerażona. Jak to możliwe, że przez ostatnie kilka lat tak skupiła się na nauce i poznawaniu świata magii, że nie zauważyła, że podczas gdy jej przyjaciele i znajomi latali na miotłach, grali w szachy, płatali figle lub Bóg wie co jeszcze, ona zawsze czytała! Westchnęła i stwierdziła, że te rozważania są bardzo nieprzyjemne. "Muszę się oderwać od mojego życia, chociaż na chwilę!" - myślała gorączkowo. Dlatego wstała i nie oglądając się na Nevillle'a podeszła do regału z książkami. Co dziwne, nic jej nie interesowało... Skrzywiła się. Zwykle, gdy tylko podchodziła do książek, bardzo dużo ją przyciągało. A teraz? Nic. Nie czuła nawet setnej tego co jeszcze niedawno. "Ciekawe, czy to przez tamtą wczorajszą książkę...?" - zaczęła swoją myśl i nagle sobie przerwała: "Przestań! Nie myśl o czarnej magii! Nie myśl o czarnej magii! Nie myśl..." - zaczęła powtarzać w swojej głowie jak mantrę. Może pomoże. Oby pomógł... Była już zmęczona ciągłym zakazywaniem sobie myślenia o niewygodnych tematach. W jej głowie nagle pojawił się pomysł: "A dlaczego, by nie wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń i pożyczyć kolejną książkę... Przecież czarna magia nie jest tak straszna jak się mówi, w końcu ja czytałam i nic mi nie jest..." Pokiwała głową zadowolona. Jej myśli miały rację. Co się mogło stać. Zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki. Niestety uderzyła w coś zanim dotarła do drzwi. Nieprzytomnie próbowała przejść obok. Nie dało to pożądanego efektu. Wyjęła różdżkę z zamiarem usunięcia tego "czegoś", ale zanim rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcie, straciła ją. Cicho westchnęła. O co chodzi? Dlaczego coś zabrało jej różdżkę? Jak? Nagle zdała sobie sprawę co robi. Zaczęła szybko mrugać. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo chciała przeczytać kolejną książkę o czarnej magii? Była pewna, że nie. W takim razie dlaczego właśnie miała takie dziwne myśli? Po chwili dumania nad przyczyną swojego irracjonalnego zachowania, zauważyła, że Neville od jakiegoś czasu coś do niej mówi. Lekko się skupiła na tym, co mówił chłopak. Westchnęła kiedy okazało się, że próbuje coś do niej powiedzieć. Zmarszczyła brwi. Co mu powiedzieć? Na pewno nie może powiedzieć mu prawdy. W takim razie co...? Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej powiedziała mu, że zostawiła potrzebną książkę w dormitorium. Pokiwał głową, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie jej męczył, by mu powiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Kiedy wychodziła z biblioteki nie była pewna gdzie iść. Postanowiła pójść do dormitorium, ale okazało się, że przechodziła obok Pokoju Życzeń... Tym razem nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Może czarna magia działa jak narkotyki? Wcześniej nic się nie stało, bo miała szczęście, ale teraz najwidoczniej się uzależniła. Nie wiedziała co robić. W sumie, to nie miała nic do stracenia. Czy ma kochającego ojca, który trzymałby ją przy życiu? Czy ma najlepszych przyjaciół, którym byłoby smutno gdyby zniknęła? Niby miała przyjaciela, ale jak na razie był raczej kolegą, z którym spędzała czas i odrabiała lekcje... Tak naprawdę prawie nic jej nie zostało... I mimo że wiedziała, że to nieprawda, weszła do Pokoju Życzeń i wzięła kolejną książkę.

*.*

Neville ze zdziwieniem patrzył na gwałtownie wstającą z krzesła dziewczynę. Co jej jest? Czy coś się stało? Wyglądała dość nieprzytomnie. Podeszła dość chwiejnym krokiem i zaczęła przyglądać się książkom stojącym na regale. Widać było, że jest niezadowolona z wyników swoich poszukiwań. Nagle odeszła od szafy i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi. Bardzo go to zdziwiło, ponieważ nawet nie zabrała torby... Szybko wstał i podszedł do niej. Niestety nawet tego nie zauważyła i nadal próbowała dojść do drzwi. Kiedy wyciągnęła różdżkę, stwierdził, że raczej woli nie czuć na sobie jej umiejętności. W końcu siedzenie w bibliotece przez cztery lata musiało sprawić, że znała masę różnych często pewnie nieprzyjemnych zaklęć... Dlatego wyrwał jej różdżkę i zapytał:

- Hermiono? Coś się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko gapiła się na niego nieprzytomnie. Co jej jest? Po kilku minutach niepewnie powiedziedziała:

- Chyba zostawiłam książkę w moim dormitorium...

Pokiwał głową, ale nie wierzył jej. "Jest zbyt niepewna. To nie może być prawda...!" Postanowił za nią pójść. Później niestety bardzo tego żałował...

*.*

Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na tytuł księgi. To dla niej nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Lubiła wszystkie aspekty magii i sądziła, że z czarną magią będzie podobnie. Pewnie ma rację. Uśmiechnęła się. Ona zawsze ma rację. Następnie odwróciła się od książek i skupiła się na losowej biało-magicznej księdze, którą kiedyś widziała w bibliotece. Wymieniła okładki, a tamtą książkę schowała pod tym samym fotelem, na którym siedziała dwa dni temu. Przytuliła przedmiot do siebie i wyszła z pokoju. Wróciła do biblioteki. Westchnęła. Neville'a nie było. Na szczęście ich torbom nic się nie stało. Odetchnęła i zaczęła czytać nową książkę, która tak ją wciągnęła i zainteresowała (zastanawiała się czy przez czarną magię, czy wielkiego mola książkowego siedzącego w niej), że nie zauważyła powrotu nowego kolegi.

- Hermiono, gdzie byłaś? Szukałem Cię. Poszedłem za Tobą, ale po drodze skręciłaś w inną stronę... Gdzie poszłaś?

- Yhm... Uż-żyłam skrótu... Po co mnie szukałeś? - spróbowała zmienić temat.

Chłopak głęboko westchnął, jakby się poddał. - Rozumiem. Nie możesz mi zaufać _nawet _w tym? To smutne. Chyba wiem jak to możliwe, że się pokłóciliście, ty z resztą Złotej Trójcy. - powiedział drwiąco.

- Za szybko. Prosisz mnie o to za szybko... - wymamrotała dziewczyna patrząc się na swoje stopy. "Szkoda... Już myślałam, że mam przyjaciela." Posmutniała. Postanowiła, że nie będzie płakać.

Nastolatek był zaskoczony. "Ha! Jestem za bardzo zdesperowany, żeby odtrącać jedyną osobę, która jest dla niego miła." - Ależ Hermiono! Nie zamierzam przerywać naszej przyjaźni!

- Nie? - uśmiechnęła się smutno. "Ciekawe kiedy poczuje, że to za dużo dla niego..." - pomyślała z ciekawością. - "Pewnie kiedy tylko dowie się któregokolwiek mojego sekretu..." - dodała gorzko. - "Nie może się dowiedzieć" - postanowiła.


	5. Chapter 5

Od autorki:

Przepraszam, że tak długo nic nie publikowałam, ale wyjechałam do miejsca bez internetu, :(

* * *

><p>Miesiąc minął bardzo szybko. Coraz lepiej porozumiewali się z Nevillem. Już potrafiła panować nad pragnieniem czytania książek o czarnej magii. Na Obronie przed Czarną Magią nadal nic nie robili. Był to świetny sposób, by ćwiczyć podzielność uwagi i zaklęcia. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy miała użyć czarnej magii. Była bardzo podekscytowana. Naraz słuchała Umbridge, trochę notowała (choć i tak znała cały materiał - to było raczej coś w stylu przykrywki, żeby inni nie byli zdziwieni, że nagle przestała się starać na lekcjach), ale większość jej uwagi koncentrowała się na książce pod biurkiem. Wykorzystała podobne zaklęcie, z którego korzystało magiczne oko Muddy'ego. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że jest ono dość czarno-magiczne. A mówiło się, że Szalonooki jest taki dobry... Kiedy przeczytała o tym zaklęciu w jednej z książek, była bardzo zaskoczona. Kolejna rzecz, która była dla niej zabawna, to używanie <em>czarnej magii<em> i na _Obronie przed Czarną Magią_... Taak... Przez ostatni miesiąc przeczytała masę książek o czarnej magii... Była bardzo zaskoczona, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, szczególnie Snape, czy Dumbledore. Sądziła, że staruszka obchodzi los jego uczniów, ale najwyraźniej się myliła. O, musi podnieść rękę - nauczycielka zadała pytanie. Szybko odpowiedziała w trybie Wiem-to-wszystko. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi... Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Niestety nie spojrzała na żadnego ze Śligonów.

Na pół godziny przed końcem lekcji skończyła czytać księgę. Westchnęła. Dlaczego nie pomyślała o zabraniu innej...? Po pięciu minutach stwierdziła, że wytrzyma. Ta kobieta była taka nudna! Powstrzymała się od ziewnięcia i podniosła rękę. Chwilkę później nauczycielka przerwała swój wykład. Chyba była wkurzona... Stwierdziła, że wykorzysta to na swoją korzyść i najuprzejmiej jak tylko potrafiła poprosiła kobietę o pozwolenie na wyjście do toalety. Pani profesor pokiwała tylko głową, co było dziwne - za każdym razem gdy ktoś chciał wyjść z jej klasy przed dzwonkiem, nie pozwalała na to. Czyżby ją polubiła? Świetnie, to da się wykorzystać.

Po chwili już była w klasie z książką zaczarowaną tak, by nikt poza nią nie widział przedmiotu. Była pewna, że tak jest. Szybko usiadła na swoim miejscu i zajrzała do książki. Tak! Wreszcie to znalazła. Od tygodnia szukała jak zakamuflować się, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że używa czarnej magii. Stwierdziła, że będzie jej to bardzo przydatne. Już pojutrze miała lekcję Eliksirów, a tam nauczycielem był świetny oklumenta, legilimenta i, jak przypuszczała, świetny czarno-magiczny czarodziej... Dlatego _musiała_ nauczyć się osłaniać.

*.*

Zastanawiała się, czy może sobie odpuścić dzisiejsze lekcje. Niestety wiedziała, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Zastanawiała się, czy może użyć czarnej magii w pobliżu tak potężnych czarodziejów jak McGonagall, czy Flitwick. Raczej nie, przynajmniej na razie. Kiedy się nauczy, pewnie będzie mogła, ale teraz... Umbridge się na to nabierała, ale ona jest kretynką. Przy Snape'ie raczej nigdy nie będzie mogła.

Westchnęła. Akurat miała okienko. Uśmiechnęła się i poszła do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie przez następne półtorej godziny uczyła się obrony czarnej magii. Później odpuściła sobie lunch i nadal czytała. Późnej pięć minut przed kolejną lekcją była zrezygnowana. Nic się nie nauczyła, _nic_! Zacisnęła usta. Wzięła książkę i poszła na lekcję.

*.*

Później poszła na kolację. Może dawka jedzenia jej pomoże...? Neville spojrzał się na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Hermiono, co się dzieje? - zapytał niepewnie.

- Hm... Wiesz... Zastanawiałam się... Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? - wymamrotała pod nosem.

Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. - Och, Hermiono! Z wielką radością! - W końcu zaczynała mu ufać!

Przez resztę kolacji nastolatek wesoło paplał pod nosem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jego koleżanka nawet go nie słucha. Po posiłku poszedł za nią. Zaprowadziła go na siódme piętro i stanęła przed... pustą ścianą. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad czymś. W końcu krótko mu wytłumaczyła czym jest Pokój Życzeń. Oczy mu się zaświeciły. Tyle można zrobić i wyczarować i się nauczyć... Kiedy już się ogarnął, weszli do środka.

Tym razem pokój wyglądał trochę inaczej. Stały tam dwa fotele, lampa, stół i... właściwie nic więcej tam nie było. Pomieszczenie było przytulne i bardzo małe.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła. Więc nie będą się ruszać. Nigdy nie lubiła uprawiać sportów, szczególnie Quiddicha.

- No dobrze. W takim razie... Może zacznijmy. Czy potrafisz się bardzo skupić? Czy potrafisz się _idealnie_ skupić? - Widząc, że chyba zaczyna rozumieć (i blednąć), uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Rozumiem. Użyjemy więc specjalnego zaklęcia. Nauczenie Cię jak zrobić to bez żadnych pomocy będzie zbyt czasochłonne. Muszę Cię uprzedzić, że po użyciu tego zaklęcia na Tobie, najpierw nie będziesz czuł nic prócz skupienia, później w ogóle nie będziesz mógł się skupić. W sumie... to będziesz mógł _tylko_ spać.

- Hm.. Rozumiem... - pokiwał głową. - Dobrze, użyj go na mnie. Ile to zajmie?

- Szczerze mówiąc... nie wiem. Trwa różnie - czasami kilka godzin, czasami kilkanaście, a nawet raz zdarzyło się kilkadziesiąt. Nie wiem od czego to zależy, ale ze wstępnych badań wynika, że jest to bardzo skomplikowana zależność między potęgą rzucającego zaklęcie, potęgą na kogo rzuca się zaklęcie...

- Taak... Sądzę, że to wystarczy. Co za dużo informacji, to nie zdrowo.

- A tak, wybacz. - powiedziała speszona dziewczyna. - No dobrze... - Rzuciła odpowiednie zaklęcie. - A teraz ty masz rzucać co jakiś czas pewne zaklęcie - będziesz wiedział kiedy. Brzmi ono _Cloare Ainampus_. Musisz na mnie wskazać różdżką, zrobić nią taki ruch... - Pokazała mu co ma na myśli. - i powiedzieć _bardzo_ wyraźnie _Cloare Ainampus_. Spróbuj. - zachęciła go. Niepewnie zrobił, o co prosiła. - Bardzo dobrze. Poćwicz trochę. Kilkanaście minut później nastolatka pokiwała głową. - Świetnie. Teraz spróbuj tego na mnie.

Neville rzucił zaklęcie, a Hermiona poczuła się bardzo dziwnie, jakby ktoś wylał na nią kubeł lodowatej wody. Czuła, że jej głowa i mózg tego nie wytrzymają. Wspomnienia czytania czarno-magicznych książek i rzucania takich zaklęć przelatywały jej przed oczami. Skrzywiła się bardzo mocno, czując, że robi jej się słabo. Chwilę później straciła przytomność.

Chłopak _widział_ jak jej wspomnienia czytania książek i rzucania zaklęć przeleciały mu przed oczami. Uch... To było dla niego bardzo nieprzyjemne, choć stwierdził, że jej było raczej jeszcze mniej miło. Widział jak po kilku sekundach zemdlała i trochę się zaniepokoił.

Po kilku minutach nagle obudziła się. Zerwała się z fotela, szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę i wskazała ją na kolegę. Jej wyraz twarzy przeraził go. Jej mina była straszna... Taka nieludzka.

Czuła obezwładniającą wściekłość i smutek. Szybko usiadła, mając wrażenie, że ktoś chce ją zaatakować, jednocześnie wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni. Już po chwili stała obok swojego kolegi wskazując nią na niego.

- H-hermiono? - wyjąkał. - Wszystko dobrze? - Chciał wstać, by ją przytulić i pocieszyć, ale warknęła ostrzegawczo, żeby nie wstawał. Postanowił jej nie prowokować - nie wiadomo co może zrobić. - Spokojnie Hermiono, nic Ci nie grozi... - wyszeptał uspokajająco, ponieważ nie odważył się unieść głosu.

- Neville? - zapytała lekko nieprzytomnie. - To ty? O mój Boże! Przepraszam... - Straciła kontrolę. Znowu. Ostatnio _bardzo_ źle się skończyła - pokój, w którym przebywała po jej wizycie zmienił się nie do poznania, a raczej meble w nim znajdujące. Lekko się wzdrygnęła. - Nic Ci nie zrobiłam, prawda? - zapytała, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

- Nie, spokojnie. Co się stało? - zaniepokoił się.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i wytłumaczyła mu w skrócie: - Ostatnio coś takiego zaczęło mi się czasami zdarzać. Chcę temu zapobiec, więc muszę nauczyć się opanowania i wytrzymałości. Pomożesz mi, prawda? - spytała z widocznym błaganiem w oczach.

- Oczywiście. - odparł poważnie. - Zrobię wszystko dla przyjaciół.

- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnęła i niepewnie go przytuliła. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła?

Chłopak również się uśmiechnął. - Och, tak. Miałabyś duży problem.

*.*

Następnego dnia okazało się, że zaklęcie trzymało do siódmej - do momentu zwyczajowej pobudki większości uczniów. Było kilka wyjątków, którzy wstawali wcześniej, lecz nikt kto później. Było na to proste wytłumaczenie - nikt nie chciał się spóźnić na śniadanie. Właśnie dlatego Hermiona przewała swój trening. Widziała gołym okiem, że jej przyjaciel już pada. Ona w ostatnich tygodniach czasem trafiała na zbyt ciekawą książkę, by ją zostawić. Od początku roku przeczytała kilkadziesiąt książek o czarnej magii, ale dopiero teraz - po całej nocy nieprzyjemnych ćwiczeń - czuła się, jakby po raz pierwszy się czegoś nauczyła. Czuła się silna. Na początku ich prób zawsze mdlała, jednak mniej więcej z dziesiątą próbą, udało jej się zachować przytomność. W końcu po północy, zaczęła rozumieć o co chodzi w tym wszystkim. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Zaczęła _wyczuwać_ swoją magię i tę Neville'a. Najwyraźniej on też jej coś przekazał. Ta noc bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyła. Dziewczyna czuła, że znowu ma przyjaciela. Mimo nieprzespanej nocy nie łudziła się, że ukryje swój sekret przed Snapem. Była trochę zrezygnowana. Jak ona ominie lekcje z profesorem? Nie miała pomysłu, ale postanowiła zwierzyć się - przynajmniej trochę - Neville'owi. Okazało się, że wymyślił sposób. Najwidoczniej bardzo się zmieniła od ostatniej takiej próby, ponieważ kiedy zaproponował, że pójdą do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i powiedzą, że źle się czują.

Pomysł był prosty i to chyba było w nim najlepsze.

*.*

Pani Pomfrey była trochę podejrzliwa, ale dała im zwolnienie. Na szczęście, Skrzydło było pełne od uczniów, którzy podobnie jak oni próbowali załatwić sobie legalne zwolnienie. Dziewczynie udało się ją nawet przekonać, by zwolniła ją z całych dwóch dni - czyli z obu lekcji Eliksirów w tym tygodniu. Czas wolny, który uzyskali nie idąc na lekcje wykorzystali trenując Hermionę.

Tym razem zaklęcie trwało całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny - po tak długim treningu oboje byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby się normalnie zachowywać. Mieli bardzo ciemne kręgi pod oczami i dosłownie padli na łóżka wyczarowane przez Pokój Życzeń. Mieli nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy ich nieobecności. Tym razem im się udało, ale jak będzie następnym razem? To wszystko było strasznie stresujące dla obojga.

*.*

Niecały tydzień później Hermiona czuła, że jest już całkiem niezła w ukrywaniu przed innymi tego, że używała czarnej magii. Po części, cieszyła się, że Neville nie czyta za dużo książek, ponieważ zaklęcie wykrywania czarnej magii było dość znane w nich. Dzisiaj miała być pierwsza lekcja Eliksirów, na którą pójdzie odkąd zaczęła się uczyć ukrywać się. Wbrew pozorom była bardziej ciekawa niż przerażona, czy nauczyła się dość dużo, by czarodziej, który używa czarnej magii od lat (wszyscy to wiedzą!) nie zauważył zmiany w niej i jej magii.

*.*

Hermiona i Neville weszli do klasy. Dziewczyna była strasznie zdenerwowana. A co jeśli jej zabezpieczenia nie będą wystarczające...? Wyjątkowo pociły jej się dłonie. Opanowała się przynajmniej na tyle, by się nie trząść. Dowie się kiedy profesor wejdzie do sali. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczała... Chyba, że pomyliła się w obliczeniach lub nie nauczyła się tyle ile myślała, że się nauczyła... Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Im bliżej niej był jej profesor, tym łatwiej mógł wyczuć jej korzystanie z czarnej magii... Wiedziała, że podejdzie bardzo blisko, ponieważ na każdej lekcji lubił trochę podręczyć Neville'a, a ona z nim siedziała.

Kiedy zaczęła ćwiczyć obronę, nie czuła nic dziwnego, tylko bardzo nieprzyjemne skutki bezpośredniego użycia tak potężnego zaklęcia wykrywającego na niedoświadczonej nastolatce. Jednak później... Później zaczęła czuć _to_. Nie miała pojęcia jak to wytłumaczyć, ani co to jest. Po prostu to czuła. A dokładniej _je_ czuła. _Dwie_. Po dniu kiedy to się nasiliło, domyśliła się, że raczej chodzi o nią i o Neville'a. Później było coraz wyraźniejsze, a teraz nawet zaczynało ją to wkurzać. _Ciągle_ czuła dwie "łuny" - bez przerwy! Miała straszną chęć zrobić sobie od tego przerwę. Nie mogła się skupić, na niczym... Westchnęła zirytowana.

Lekcja rozpoczęła się jak normalnie, a profesor Snape zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Uspokoiła się. Skoro jeszcze nic nie powiedział...

*.*

Niestety nie wiedziała, że zanim wszedł do sali, zatrzymał się w drzwiach i skamieniał. A miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna da sobie radę z prawdą. Cóż... Trudno. To i tak wina Dumbledore'a - on kazał mu to zrobić oraz McGonagall - powinna być przy swojej podopiecznej, przecież wiedziała, że Hermiona wie, że Czarny Pan jest jej ojcem... Postanowił ją obserwować. Po lekcji zauważył, że widocznie się denerwowała, ale oprócz tego nie widać po niej było żadnych skutków używania czarnej magii. Jeszcze nie.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape przyglądał się dokładnie dziewczynie. Czy zauważył coś dziwnego? Pewnie. Granger nie odrywała wzroku od swojej książki, nawet kiedy ktoś próbował się jej o coś zapytać, nawet ta pokraka, Longbottom. Później, kiedy chowała przedmiot do torby, zobaczył tytuł i dosłownie go zmroziło. Przecież ta książka jest czarno-magiczna! I to jak! Musiała przeczytać już ich masę... Ile czasu minęło odkąd powiedział jej prawdę? O nie! Teraz inni będą zwalać na niego winę... Westchnął i zabrał się za obiad. Po kilku minutach przeżywania, zaczął zastanawiać się jak to możliwe, że udało jej się ukryć to przed nim i przed Dumbledorem... Musiała ćwiczyć z kimś. A więc ktoś zna prawdę, lub jest wyjątkowo tępy. Bo jak to możliwe, by się nie zorientować, że ktoś bliski, na przykład przyjaciel, nie wiedział? Poza tym trenowanie tych umiejętności jest zazwyczaj bardzo nieprzyjemne, a osoba, która ją trenuje widzi dokładnie to samo co ona - używanie czarnej magii. Westchnął. No tak. Longbottom. Jak daleko zaszła? Czy da się jej jeszcze pomóc zwrócić? Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale musiał się ich dowiedzieć. Jak? Nie miał pojęcia.

*.*

Hermiona szła dość szybko, tak, by jej postawa i krok nie wydawały się dziwne. Dzisiaj również były Eliksiry... Wczoraj się udało, ale jak będzie jutro, za tydzień, albo za rok...? To było takie stresujące! Co by zrobiła, gdyby nauczyciel się dowiedział? Pewnie by zemdlała... Tak, na pewno. Ale teraz była Numerologia, a nie Eliksiry! Trochę się uspokoiła. Niestety tak się skupiała na uspokojeniu się, że nie zauważyła idącego z naprzeciwka Malfoy'a. _"Och, nie!"_ - westchnęła w duchu, kiedy na niego wpadła. Zaskoczyło ją, co poczuła... Chłopak miał dość podobny rodzaj magii do jej... A to znaczyło, że on również uczy się czarnej magii! Musiała się powstrzymać od mściwego uśmiechu. Może go wydać! To byłby rewanż za jego znęcanie się nad nią przez ostatnie kilka lat... Nagle jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że nie miałaby jak dowieźć prawdy. Musiałaby wyznać komuś, że używa czarnej magii, a to nie wchodziło w rachubę. Była zrezygnowana. Postanowiła się mu przyjrzeć dokładniej. Zawsze warto wiedzieć wszystko o swoim wrogu.

- Uważaj jak chodzisz, Granger. - warknął chłopak. _"Jest tak samo niemiły jak zawsze, a to znaczy, że jeszcze nie wie o moim sekrecie."_ Postanowiła to wykorzystać.

- Ta... Świetnie. Wiesz co, Malfoy...? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedziała najpewniej jak umiała, a wiedząc, że nie reaguje, dodała. - Na osobności. - Nadal nic. - Teraz. - No wreszcie, ruszył się.

Poprowadziła go do jakiejś wolnej sali. Nie zwróciła uwagi na jej wygląd, ponieważ była bardzo zdenerwowana. Westchnęła. Jak ona ma to zrobić? Zmrużyła oczy i postanowiła załatwić to po Gryfońsku - czyli prosto z mostu.

- Malfoy, wiesz, mógłbyś nauczyć się "zasłaniania" swojej czarnej magii.

Wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. - Co?! Skąd ty wiesz? Jak to możliwe? Przecież ty też musisz ćwiczyć to, żeby o tym wiedzieć! Jak to możliwe? Jesteś Gryfonką! - Pewnie po raz pierwszy stracił panowanie w jej towarzystwie... - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Gryfoni mają być tymi dobrymi! Zawsze tak było! To Śligoni zawsze są źli! Czarna magia _jest_ zła! - Dziewczyna zaczęła chichotać złośliwie. - O mój Boże.

- Tylko nie zemdlej, Malfoy.

- No wiesz co? Daj mi chociaż chwilę na pogodzenie się z tą myślą. Dla ciebie to, że ja używam czarnej magii pewnie żadne zdziwienie, ale dla mnie to, że ty używasz owszem! - zdenerwował się.

- Spokojnie, Malfoy. - Jej ton ociekał złośliwością. - Panuj nad sobą.

Chłopak zacisnął żeby i po raz pierwszy w życiu, z trudem udało mu się nie powiedzieć jej nic złośliwego. - Poczekaj chwilę! Jak to możliwe? Jak się nauczyłaś sama... - Nagle w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który powiedział jej, że zrozumiał. - Longbottom. - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Pokiwała głową. - Owszem, Neville mi bardzo pomógł.

- Boże, ale Gryfoni są naiwni! Ja nie byłem w stanie się tego nauczyć! Blaise, by się domyślił... Przypuszczam, że on nigdy nie używał czarnej magii i raczej woli tego nie zmieniać. Może zawrzemy porozumienie? - zaproponował.

_"W sumie dlaczego nie?"_ - pomyślała. Ostatnio postanowiła więcej ryzykować. Przez ostatnie kilka lat zachowywała się za bardzo racjonalnie.

- Wiesz co? Zgoda. Ale nie pokazujmy tego innym. I pamiętaj: Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tylko współpracownikami.

- Phi, nawet nie licz na przyjaźń ze mną. Nie uścisnę Ci też ręki, bo to, że nauczyłaś się czarnej magii nie sprawia, że przestajesz być szlamą.

Dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową. Trochę jej ulżyło. Chociaż trochę normalności...

*.*

Na lekcjach Hermiona robiła to samo co zawsze - ignorowała nauczyciela. Malfoy tak jak ona uczęszczał na Numerologię, ale on najwyraźniej próbował nadążać za lekcją. Ostatnio przestała się zgłaszać na lekcjach. Stwierdziła, że jest to zbyt irytujące. W pewnym momencie, w środku lekcji nauczycielka zadała pytanie, na które nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Czarna robota zawsze spadała na nią... Podniosła rękę i od niechcenia wyrecytowała odpowiednią formułkę. Mimo że przestała wymachiwać rękami na lekcjach nie znaczyło, że nie słucha, albo co gorsza - nie zna odpowiedzi! O nie. Dzień, w którym ona nie może odpowiedzieć na pytanie dotyczące nauki jeszcze nie nadszedł. Co prawda nie próbowała odpowiadać na filozoficzne pytania, ale...

Na kilka minut przed końcem napisała na kawałku papieru wiadomość do Malfoy'a, tak jak normalnie zapisywała notatki i nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Może myśleli, że wraca do normalności... Jak mocno się mylili... Rzuciła zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że liścik złożył się jak origami w majestatycznego łabędzia. Następnie skierowała na niego różdżkę i zaczarowała go, by tylko ona i Malfoy mogli go zobaczyć, wszystko oczywiście zrobiła przy pomocy białej magii, której nie dało się od tak wykryć, a pani profesor niczego nie podejrzewała. Trudniejsza sprawa była kiedy chciała rzucić czarno-magiczne zaklęcie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ jeśli nieumiejętnie używane, były dziecinnie proste do wykrycia. Można je było jednak osłonić tak, by prawie nikt nie mógł ich wykryć. Przypuszczała, że nie udałoby się jej ukryć ich przed potężniejszymi od niej czarodziejami. Niemal na pewno.

Skupiła się i powoli rzuciła zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że nikt prócz Malfoy'a nie może dotknąć papieru. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Była pewna, że...

_"O kurde." _- wszyscy się na nią patrzyli. Na szczęście ostatnio nie spała, ucząc się jak rzucać niewerbalne czarno-magiczne zaklęcia (a to była wyższa szkoła jazdy!), więc teraz nikt nie wiedział co to było za zaklęcie - słabsze nie miały w ogóle koloru, zupełnie tak, jak niektóre biało-magiczne. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. No. Udało się.

- Panno Granger! Nie wolno czarować w klasie, proszę podać mi tą kartkę. - powiedziała nieźle zdenerwowana nauczycielka.

_"O nie, co robić?!" _- zaczynała już lekko panikować, ale wzięła łabędzia do ręki i podeszła do nauczycielki. Postanowiła iść na żywioł i liczyć, że nikt oprócz dorosłej i jej nowego współpracownika nie rozpozna magii. W przeciwnym razie, po szkole _bardzo_ szybko rozniosłaby się plotka o niej... Wyprostowała się i pewnym krokiem do niej podeszła. Wystawiła rękę nad rękę dorosłej i wypuściła liścik na nią. Niestety... Zaklęcie działało. Przedmiot przeleciał przez rękę dorosłej niczym duch. Najwidoczniej od razu wiedziała, że to czarna magia, ponieważ zbladła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego z wielkim strachem.

- Panno Granger, pójdzie pani ze mną do dyrektora. - Dziewczyna zapytała czy może wziąć swoje rzeczy, a kiedy nauczycielka się zgodziła podeszła do swojej ławki, odwróciła się tyłem do nauczycielki i klasy (nie przypadkiem zawsze wybierała miejsca z tyłu klasy - im większa odległość od osoby mogącej ją wykryć, tym bezpieczniej) i znowu użyła czarnej magii, tym razem wysyłając krótką wiadomość do Malfoy'a: "Nie pozwól im myśleć, że użyłam czarnej magii. Wymyśl coś innego.", oczywiście zakładając wszystkie osłony jakie mogła i zaczęła nieśpiesznie pakować swoje rzeczy.

- Proszę się pośpieszyć. - Nauczycielka warknęła niemiło. Jeśli próbowała ją przestraszyć, to się przeliczyła. Dziewczyna nie od parady była Gryfonką! Bardzo ją to rozbawiło i tylko resztką samokontroli udało jej się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Lekko pokiwała głową i trochę przyspieszyła. Wiedziała, że za chwilę zostanie wyrzucona ze szkoły. Czarna magia nie była zakazana bez powodu, a konsekwencje _zawsze_ były wielkie.


End file.
